Mod Soul Mishaps
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: When the cat is away the mouse will play. Rukia and Ichigo come home and discover things aren't how they left them. When breakfast rolls around chaos greets them. IchixRuki COMPLETE.


When the Cat's Away

Pairings: IchigoxRukia of course.

Spoilers: Not really, gotta know who Pyon is.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything from Bleach.

AN: Hope you guys like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rukia and Ichigo made it back into the house around three in the morning the exhaustion of hollow hunting for 6 hours was taking its toll. They entered the house as quietly as possible, via the window and went to their respective bodies extracting the surprisingly tranquil mod souls. True to their routine they placed the pills into the two stuffed animals and nodded to each other meaning that whatever Hollow business they needed to discuss could be dealt with later.

But when Rukia climbed into bed she felt something was different with her body. It wasn't necessarily stiff or worn out but something was definitely not the same as before. Looking at over at Ichigo she saw him fast asleep and decided she was just being paranoid.

Neither of the two shinigami noticed Pyon and Kon plotting and climbing into a drawer together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning when Rukia and Ichigo made it downstairs Isshin was surprisingly not up yet. However, whatever hope for a quiet and peaceful breakfast was destroyed when Rukia noticed the largest magazine she had ever seen in the hands of Yuzu. In fact, the entire left side of the table was covered by them.

"Those are very interesting magazines Yuzu-chan, what are they about? I've never seen any that large."

Yuzu giggled as she placed her book down. "Rukia-niichan, they're wedding books of course!"

Ichigo, who had just walked back to the table with his breakfast, spit his food out. "What the hell are you doing with wedding magazines? You're not even a legal adult yet," he said sitting opposite Rukia.

"That's not even funny," she pouted crossing her arms, "You know that Dad said the wedding is in six months and that I'm in charge of planning it. It's never too early to get started."

Karin who had not said a word as she ate mumbled "Incoming" before Isshin's foot made direct contact with Ichigo's face. "Ah ha! Morning is your weakness son! You must always stay on your toes!" he jeered before making his way to the kitchen.

Ichigo begrudgingly picked himself, his chair and his dignity off the floor and plopped back down to continue eating. He eyed his counterpart and saw her oogling the pages in the book.

"These are all such lavish and exquisite dresses. Do people really get married in such things?" she asked her eyes filled with excitement.

"Of course, most of these magazines are from Western cultures but its very common nowdays to mimic them here."

"Oh."

"The ones I want you to look at have the pink little note sticking off the page. Since the wedding will be in the fall, I don't want you to get too attached to a dress that's more appropriate for spring or summer. And since it will probably be an outdoor wedding we don't want you to be too hot either," she informed and looked back and forth between Rukia's confusion and Ichigo's open mouth.

"Close your mouth you idiot," came Karin's smug input that snapped Ichigo from his stupor.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he asked jumping up, "What….who.. why are you talking like Rukia's getting married or something?!" he asked near insanity his mind racing for possible answers.

Rukia eagerly hoped someone would answer him.

"He's finally lost it," Karin mumbled.

Yuzu jumped up too and glared at her brother. "I don't know what has gotten into you nii-chan, but planning your wedding has been something I've always wanted to do and you're not going to squirm your way out of it by pretending to be crazy."

"Mine? You mean mine and _Rukia's_ wedding?" he squeaked.

"Of course you idiot," the other twin replied, "You knew the rule and you broke it."

"What rule?" Rukia asked still confused.

"The no sex before marriage rule," Isshin answered sternly as he walked back in with his mouth half full.

Rukia blushed and Ichigo went pale.

"But we didn't-

Suddenly everything clicked in both Ichigo and Rukia's minds and they raced upstairs.

Kon and Pyon were both opening the window ready to jump out when the two shinigami caught them in mid air.

"What the hell were you two doing while we were gone?" Ichigo yelled shaking Kon for emphasis.

"Well you see it got pretty cold last night….

"It's APRIL you idiot!"

"Okay so it got pretty hot last night," Kon said shakily.

"I'll say! You freaking little bastard, you used my body to-

"Hey it's my body too!" he argued and found himself thrown against the wall hard.

When Ichigo turned to the Chappy in Rukia's clutched hands he was still livid. "Tell me what happened last night and no bullshit."

The bunny gulped. "Your dad walked in on us having sex," she squeaked.

Rukia felt faint.

And Ichigo saw the room spinning.

Yuzu's voice drifted from downstairs, "Hey Rukia how about a pink bunny theme?"

Ichigo hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: LOL OKAY I'm a Rukia x Ichigo lover can you tell? I just can't stop writing these two and torturing them so. So anyhow I hope you guys liked it I need to go to bed now!

Be kind and review!


End file.
